creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blu
Blu (full name Tyler "Blu" Gunderson) is the main protagonist of the movie Rio, the novel, Rio 2, and other books based on Rio. Blu is the last male of his kind/species, shy, and socially awkward. He's definitely the opposite of his intended mate, Jewel. While he could log onto a computer, open bird cages and shred on a skateboard, he had one minor set-back:he can't fly nor make friends in Minnesota easily. In Rio he finds it a lot easier with birds like himself. When he finds the girl of his dreams, he's forced to ignore his fears aside and find out if he really has what it takes to soar. Blu is voiced Jesse Eisenberg, in both Rio and Rio 2. Bio Blu is first seen as a chick, in an empty nest inside a tree. Awakened by the singing of his fellow birds, Blu, dances along with them. Watching some nearby chicks flying for the first time, Blu tries to fly himself until smugglers start capturing the other birds. During the mayhem, Blu is knocked out of the tree by some escaping birds. He falls to the ground and is captured. Alongside other birds, Blu is caged, put on a plane, and sold to an exotic bird store. On the way, the back of the truck carrying him is forced open due to the driver not paying attention to the traffic light, and the crate containing Blu falls onto the streets of Moose Lake, Minnesota. A young girl, named Linda Gunderson finds the crate. Linda comforts the scared chick, and promises to take care of him, later naming him "Blu". Over the next fifteen years, Blu and Linda become the best of friends, with Linda throwing him birthday parties, taking him to spelling bees (and she wins one at the age of fourteen), and even to her high school prom. One day, an ornithologist named Tulio comes to the book store where Blu and Linda live, informing them that Blu is the last male of his species, and that he must mate with the only remaining female for his species to live. Blu and Linda are reluctant at first, but agree to do it. When they arrive in Rio, Blu meets Pedro and Nico, who give him some tips on how to attract a female. Once at Tulio's aviary, Blu is put off by the fact that his intended mate, Jewel, had badly scratched one of Tulio's assistants. When he sees her, however, he instantly falls in love. He tries to follow Pedro and Nico's advice, but Jewel, only interested in escaping, angrily rebuffs and attacks him because they "just met". Tulio, watching through the camera, activates a disco ball, and plays Lionel Richie’s Academy-Award-winning song "Say You, Say Me". Blu declares that he had nothing with that, then sings along with it. Jewel pounces on Blu and attacks him, and Linda and Tulio assume they are mating. Later, Blu and Jewel are captured by a boy named Fernando, who brings them to a band of poachers, assisted by the head poacher's pet cockatoo, Nigel. Blu and Jewel are chained together and caged, but Jewel makes an escape (assisted by Blu, who unlocks the cage's latch). When Jewel attempts to fly, Blu is forced to admit that he can't fly, much to Jewel's dismay, and they are forced to escape Nigel and the smugglers on foot, making their way into the jungle, to Blu's displeasure. He does, however, get to sleep on a beam of the Vista Chinesa, as he reveals his tricks on how to get up there without flying. On the other hand, Jewel tells him that birds need flying (when he asks who needs it), and that it is freedom and not having to depend on anyone. Blu responds that it seems a little lonely. Jewel suggests that they get some sleep. Blu bids Jewel goodnight, then says the same to Linda, knowing that she is out there somewhere. In the morning, Blu attempts to compromise a way to break the chain, but fails. They are then set upon by a flock of baby toucans, whose father, Rafael, offers to take them to his friend Luiz to get the chain off. Rafael also tries to get Blu to fly, telling him that he just needs to, "feel the rhythm" of his heart, but Blu, still scared, falls short at the last moment, causing himself and Jewel to land on a hang glider. Blu, enjoying the feeling of being in the air, opens his wings, causing himself and Jewel to be blown off the hang glider and onto the beach below. Rafael then leads them to a fruit truck, which takes them into the city. There, Blu once again meets Pedro and Nico, who inform the group that they had just missed the trolley that would take them to Luiz. While they wait, Pedro and Nico take the group to a bird's samba club. Once there, Blu, whose childhood memories stirred by the music, starts to dance. With a little nudge from Rafael, Blu dances with Jewel, culminating in her singing beautifully, which captivates him. Just as it seems like the two will kiss, the club is raided by a group of Marmosets, hired by Nigel to find them. A brief battle ensues, during which the trolley arrives, and Blu and Jewel are given a lift there by Kipo the Roseate Spoonbill. While on their way to Luiz's, Blu, with help from the others, tries to tell Jewel how he feels about her, but is prevented by a stray flower petal getting stuck in his throat. When they finally arrive, they are surprised to learn that Luiz is a bulldog, and even more surprised that he intends to use a buzz saw in an attempt to cut the chain. In the ensuing chaos, Luiz catches the chain in his mouth, causing his drool to seep onto Blu and Jewel's legs, lubricating them enough to slip through the shackles. Blu, knowing he and Jewel will have to part ways, coldly tries to brush her off. Jewel retaliates by chiding him for not being able to fly. Blu responds by claiming to hate samba, shocking his friends and walking away angrily. However, he is soon informed by Pedro and Nico that Nigel has captured Jewel, and decides to mount a rescue, using Luiz as a steed. Blu and company follow Nigel to Carnival. Spotting Linda, Blu is briefly torn, but decides to focus on saving Jewel. Once he finds her, he tries to set her free, but is caged himself by Nigel, along with Rafael, Pedro and Nico. They are placed in the smugglers' plane, along with all the other captured birds. During the flight, Blu rigs a fire extinguisher to bust open his cage, allowing the escape of the others. The plane's door is opened and the birds escape, except for Blu, who is still scared of flying. As Jewel tries to comfort him, Nigel attacks Blu. Jewel tries to help Blu, but knocked into the plane's side, causing a cage to fall on her wing, injuring it. As Nigel mocks them, an angered Blu attaches the fire extinguisher to the cockatoo's foot, setting it off. Nigel is blasted out of the plane and into one of its propellers, causing it to fall. Jewel falls out of the plane, and Blu, putting his fears aside, jumps after her. After telling her that he won't let her go, Blu is kissed by Jewel. Blu is then overcome by the beating of his heart, opens his wings, and flies, saving himself and Jewel. Flying down to Linda, Tulio and Fernando, Blu convinces Jewel to let Tulio tend to her wing. After Jewel's wing is healed, Blu joins her in the wild, sharing one last goodbye with Linda. In the final scene, Blu, Jewel and their three chicks fly and then sing in their new home. Appearance Blu has blue feathers and brown eyes. Unlike Jewel, who's slender, he's slightly obese. He has white facial markings around his eyes. He has fluffy feathers on his sides and the back of his neck. Like Jewel, he sports a feather ruffle which lays on the back of his neck, several feathers flow. Also, Blu has short feathers on the back of his head. Tulio described Blu as a "perfect specimen", as he is physically fit and in good health. Personality Shy, socially awkward, and smart, he says things that are the last thing on his mind and even make you laugh. He can't even express himself and his feelings to the girl of his dreams, he tried so many times but still, failed. While he can use a fire extinguisher to get out of his cage and open a plane's cargo door, he can't fly. He often pertained himself to "one of the types of birds that can't fly". But if the girl of his dreams is in trouble, he will risk it all to save her, even if it costs his life (He jumped out of the cargo plane trying to save Jewel even though he didn't know how to fly). He's one-of-a-kind and proud of it. Despite being awkward, unable to express himself and even a bit clumsy with words, he is very softhearted, sweet, handsomely cute, super smart, and because of his colorful courage and bravery, Blu will never give up on anything. Even when Nigel digs his talons deep in Blu's throat he puts away his own pain to focus on Jewel's broken wing. Primary Relationships Blu and Jewel Blu has lived in Minnesota for 15 years under the care of Linda. After Tulio, an ornithologist tells that Blu is the last male of his kind, he travels to Rio and meets the girl of his dreams. Shy, and socially awkward, his impression and approach to Jewel was misunderstood. He completely blew it. But later on, he wins her heart during their adventure together. The two had three babies, Grecia, Roma, and Achez, but they appear only once in Rio, and once again in the opening scene of Rio 2. In Rio 2, their second brood will be born, revealing their two new daughters, Jasmine and Savannah, and their third son, Bobby. Additional Info Blu falls in love with Jewel at first sight. Although she often acted hostile towards him, he would act in a friendly manner. After their dance duet, Blu nervously tried to admit his feelings toward her. After the chain was removed, he was unhappy at the fact they would have to part, spilling out into an argument, after which he angrily walks away. After hearing Jewel had been captured, however, he goes to rescue her, barely passing up the chance to be reunited with Linda to do so. When an injured Jewel falls out of the smugglers' plane, unable to fly, Blu puts his fears aside and jumps after her, not wanting to lose her. Finally winning her heart through his selfless sacrifice, Jewel realized that he did this because he loved her making her kiss him. After the kiss he was able to fly and save her and himself. Blu and Linda Linda is Blu's best friend. Back in Minnesota, they would do everything together, hardly ever parting. When Blu joins Jewel to the jungle, he and Linda share one of their special "fist bumps" as a farewell to each other. Secondary Relationships Rafael:Blu often takes Rafael's advice, respecting his wisdom and intelligence. Nico and Pedro:Nico and Pedro are the first friends Blu makes in Rio, and he treats them as such, even though their advice on courting Jewel failed miserably. Tulio:When they first meet, Blu is Disturbed by Tulio's attempts to "communicate" with him, and doesn't take kindly to the good doctor throwing him across the room in an attempt to make him fly. Blu also doesn't care for Tulio's attempts to make him look "irresistible", quickly smoothing out his fluffed-up head feathers. Nigel:When they first meet, Nigel is posing as a sick bird, and responds to Blu's "Get well soon" with an evil glare. Blu later classifies Nigel's Pretty Bird song as "Scary, but not cool." When Nigel injures Jewel, Blu once again denounces him as "Not cool", before blasting him out of the plane. Luiz:Blu is initially terrified of Luiz, thinking he is a rabid dog. Once this is revealed to be a joke, Blu generally treats him with friendliness, though he is repulsed by the bulldog's drool. Children:Blu has six children together with Jewel; Achez, Grecia and Roma (their first brood) and Jasmine, Savannah and Bobby (their second brood). He seems to have a very close relationship with them. He dances with them and sings to them, shielding them with his wings to make sure they don't fall. He is a responsible father, and a loving mate to his family. He has the closest relationship with Jasmine. Skills *Mimicking Sounds (Shown during the intro credits) **He was seen mimicking a clock alarm, a ringtone, and a car alarm when waking Linda up. Shortly after, he mimicked the sound of a police car's siren while riding on his toy car. *Typing (Shown during the intro credits) *Reading (Shown during the intro credits) *Dancing (Shown in the samba club) **When Nico and Pedro sang Hot Wings(I Wanna Party), Blu got carried away, dancing to the music. *Singing **He sings along to one word to Lionel Richie’s Academy-award-winning "Say You, Say Me", along with it, caws in "Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)" and sings a verse in "Real In Rio". *Skateboarding **During Carnival, he jumps on a skateboard, enabling him to make his way through the parade, fast. **He can also do skateboard tricks that professionals do. **No other bird in Rio can use a skateboard (or know what a skateboard even is) *Human Intelligence **He worked with Linda in the bookstore. He was smarter than other birds shown which was revealed he read many books long ago. **He can also open bird cages easily, at the smugglers hideout when Jewel is trying to get out the cage, he just opened it without trouble and said that it's just a standard slide bolt lock. *Flying Straight with Jewel (Angry Birds Rio only) **Without Jewel, he takes advantage of his inability, and flaps his wings around causing moderate damage to his foes. *Flying **He learns to fly when he comes to save Jewel near the end of the movie. *Brushing (Shown during the intro credits) **He was putting toothpaste on his toothbrush and used it to brush his beak. *Acrobatic Agility & Balance **He was shown doing acrobatic stunts to get around in Linda's house and climbing up to the tree fort. *Claws **He uses his claws to hold and grab things, such as holding a cup of water to wash down the toothpaste, drinking hot chocolate (this is a factual error, as like it is for dogs, chocolate is toxic for macaws), and tying a rope to Nigel's leg to save Jewel. *Fist Bump (Show during the intro and end credits) **It's a handshake that he and Linda do, though he uses his foot; birds don't have hands, and can only use their feet for this kind of thing. *Playing Dead **He can act like he's dead, albeit with some overly-exaggerated death throes. *Fire Extinguisher Mechanism **Blu was seen using fire extinguisher to free himself from Nigel's grab, pulling out the safety pin from extinguisher and sent Nigel blasting off the plane. Trivia *He is the main protagonist of the film. *Blu is voiced by Jesse Eisenberg, a male actor of many films such as, "Zombieland", "30 minutes or Less" and "The Social Network". *He was originally supposed to be voiced by Neil Patrick Harris, who dropped out due to scheduling conflicts. *In many promotional ads for the movie, and on soundtrack, DVD and Blu-ray covers, Blu is shown wearing several different outfits ranging from hats to a scarf though he was never meant to wear outfits in the film. This is mainly promotional purposes for Blu. *It is likely that Blu is loosely based off a real-life Spix's macaw that lived with a Colorado family until 2002 when the Brazilian government ordered the family to transfer the animal to a zoo in Brazil for conservation purposes. *He said that once in a while, he pees in a birdbath, but there was no proof to suggest this and birds birds can't technically urinate. *Tyler Blu Gunderson is a real name from a person from Australia. *In the second scene of the movie Blu jumps on the keyboard of Linda's computer, the password is known to be (387lynda). *He drinks a cup of water to wash down the toothpaste, but instead of spitting it out he swallows it. *He was seen drinking a cup of hot chocolate and eating chocolate chip cookies off a plate (even dunking one in his chocolate). This is a factual error, as like it is for dogs, chocolate is toxic for macaws. *He only drinks hot chocolate with 6 marshmallows and eats chocolate chip cookies with it. *After the fight with the monkeys the birds were comparing two things; Blu's comparing was "Cheese & Sprinkles" he got that catchphrase from Linda, he says "it's a Minnesota thing". *In the intro and ending Blu and Linda were seen doing a fist bump (or secret handshake). *He is a one-of-a-kind: he can do things that other birds can't do like shred on a skateboard, read books, type on computers. As if he was like a human. *Even though Blu was born in Rio he didn't want to come maybe because he liked it in Moose Lake, forgot he lived there, or had no memory of being born in Rio. It is unknown which is which. *Now he lives in Brazil he has to sleep in a tree with his wife and children due to the fact that birds sleep in trees. *In fact, earlier, he learns why they sleep in trees instead of the ground. *His name refers to his blue feathers, though in his name, the letter E is dropped. *He and Linda lived together for 15 years.. *Blu is a fictional character of the Macaws. *Blu has an image of his face on the Blu Bird Sanctuary (which was also named in his honor). *He doesn't like taking his vitamins. *He said that once in a while he picks his beak which is similar to nose-picking, but birds can't technically pick their beaks. *The fate of Blu's parents remains unknown. *Blu was originally to be voiced by Neil Patrick Harris. However, he had other commitments outside production, and was replaced by Jesse Eisenberg. He was asked during the filming of The Social Network if he would do his voice recording on the weekends; he agreed after reading the script, saying: "It was the perfect antidote to get out of the mindset of my character in Social Network who was so severe, and in some ways so joyless." *Blu knows about the food chain by watching Animal Channel. Gallery Click here. Category:Character Info Category:Spix Macaw Category:Acquaintance Birds Category:Dancing Birds Category:Singing Birds Category:Partying Birds Category:Flying Birds Category:Fighting Birds Category:Love Birds Category:Fathers Category:Husband Category:Birds Category:Animals